Enrico Pucci
|-|Enrico Pucci= |-|New Moon Pucci= |-|Whitesnake= |-|C-Moon= |-|Made in Heaven= Summary Enrico Pucci is the main antagonist of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part VI: Stone Ocean. He is a priest working for the Green Dolphin St. Jail. Despite his religious beliefs, his youth had been influenced by the reawakened Dio Brando. He spends time with DIO after he heals his disfigured left foot and becomes both his best friend and his acolyte for his complex plan to obtain "Heaven". After knowing of DIO's death from Jotaro Kujo and the fact that he had read DIO's diary, he devises a plan to frame Jolyne Kujo for murder, have her sent to Green Dolphin St. Jail, and lure out Jotaro Kujo into meeting her. Once doing so, he would steal his Stand and Memories via his Stand: Whitesnake. He would then follow the steps of DIO, beginning by fusing the finger bone of DIO he had been entrusted with and the collected souls of 36 sinners to create the Green Baby. By reciting fourteen specific words in a specific order, the Green Baby would fuse with Pucci and give him an upgraded Stand: C-Moon. Finally, Pucci must take C-Moon to a specific location (Cape Canaveral, Florida), and there is when the ultimate Stand, Made in Heaven, will appear. Power and Stats Tier: 10-B. 8-B with Whitesnake | Unknown with C-Moon. 7-B via Environmental Destruction | Low 2-C with Made in Heaven. Name: Enrico Pucci Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure' (Part VI: Stone Ocean)' Gender: Male Age: 39 Classification: Human, Stand User, Priest Powers and Abilities: Whitesnake uses Stand and Memory discs to take away and/or input souls, memories, or specific actions and commands and also shape and preserve them, also capable of mind control; can create illusions with a mist that causes targets to hallucinate. | Gravity Manipulation with C-Moon. | Time Acceleration with Made in Heaven; this will eventually cause the universe to reset and be remade with slight differences depending on his actions. Resistance to Time Stop. Attack Potency: Human level. City Block level+ with Whitesnake (Fought against Stone Free evenly, which relays its durability to his AP.) | Unknown with C-Moon (Canon states that it has lost its physical power to an unknown extent) with City level Environmental Destruction (C-Moon's gravity power allows it to affect everything within a 3 kilometer radius) | Universe level+ with Made in Heaven (MiH makes time accelerate to infinity, which then follows to the end and rebirth of the universe.) Speed: Normal Human with Massively FTL reactions. Massively FTL with Whitesnake (Blitzed Jotaro before he could react). | Massively FTL with C-Moon (Although its power has been weakened, nothing implies that it is slower than before.) | Infinite 'with Made in Heaven (It accelerates time itself to Infinity). 'Lifting Strength: Regular Human. Class 5 with Whitesnake | Same with C-Moon | Unknown with Made in Heaven Striking Strength: Human Class. City Block Class+ with Whitesnake | Unknown with C-Moon | At least City Block Class+ with Made in Heaven (Killed Jotaro in a single swipe) Durability: City Block level+ '''(Tanked direct attacks from Stone Free). '''City Block level+ with Whitesnake. | Unknown with C-Moon | City Block level+ (Tanked a punch from Stone Free.) Stamina: Peak Human Range: 20 meters with Whitesnake. A 3 kilometer radius with C-Moon. Universal+ with Made in Heaven. Standard Equipment: Whitesnake, Stand Discs and Memory Discs | C-Moon | Throwing Knives, Made in Heaven Intelligence: Enrico Pucci is incredibly cunning and manipulative, and is experienced in Stand battles and has much knowledge on Stands themselves; a good battle tactician and strategist. Weaknesses: Pucci and Whitesnake can only receive discs via physical contact with the object. Stand Discs may reject users they are put inside of if the Stand is too powerful for the user's spirit to handle or not compatible with the user at all. Any damage taken by Whitesnake is reflected back onto Pucci. | Any damage taken by C-Moon will reflect back onto Pucci. | Any damage taken by Made in Heaven is reflected back onto Pucci. Pucci's stamina stays the same when time is accelerated. Airborne attacks are more likely to affect Pucci due to accelerated time. Made in Heaven's time acceleration slowly increases over time and must constantly accelerate in order to reset the universe. Feats: *White Snake's showings. *C-Moon's showings. *Stairway To Heaven's showings. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Whitesnake:' Whitesnake is a large, black-and-white humanoid Stand. Its body is covered with horizontal lines of GΔCT (the four DNA nucleobases), and has a demeaning, hateful conscious of its own. It can use melee attacks, but it could also simply use its ability to take out discs from its targets in one swing. **'Discs:' Whitesnake can generate discs from other living beings in two formats: Memory Discs and Stand (the soul) Discs. Memory Discs can be read and see the memories of the target, and Stand Discs contain a Stand or soul of the target and can be used to obtain and use said Stand and its ability. These discs, once created, will always exist, even in Whitesnake's death. ***'Disc Commands:' Other than Stand and Memory Discs, Whitesnake or Pucci can put in or take out a separate disc that contains miscellaneous information or commands for the object to do, even if its humanly impossible. This can be used to insert a CD into a person and emit music from their orifices, or to specifically remove sight from oneself. ***'Mind Control:' By placing its hand into a target's head, Whitesnake can control a victim's actions and make them succumb to Pucci's orders. **'Mist:' Whitesnake can emit a digestive mist that creates illusions by placing victims within the mist in a trance. Whitesnake can appear to be a different person or object depending on what the victim sees. The mist itself also slowly digests things within its vicinity as the victim is hallucinating. *'C-Moon: '''C-Moon is the evolved' form of Whitesnake, achieved by fusing with the Green Baby. Its appearance is a mixture of the both of the two with notable aspects of each of them. It relies on its ability for attacking, but can use melee attacks. **'''Gravity Manipulation: C-Moon inverses the gravity around Pucci, forcing any unfixed object within a radius of three kilometers to move away from him. Upon contact, it can also increase the force of gravity within an object; described as being turning something inside-out (though these effects are undone by touching them again). C-Moon and Pucci are immune to the effects and are capable of defying gravity by default. **It should be noted that this level of gravity manipulation forces everything around Pucci to repel away from him, which makes him near untouchable by conventional means. *'Made in Heaven: '''Made in Heaven is the final Stand Pucci obtains and is regarded as the "ultimate" Stand. Its appearance is a pair of combined halves of a white humanoid and a white horse. Speedometers are riddled in prominent places of the two bodies. It has not been shown to attack by itself. **'Time Acceleration:' Made in Heaven will begin to slowly speed up the flow of time throughout the entire universe, affecting everything within it except for living organisms. The effects are slow at first, but eventually time will accelerate at extreme speeds. This extreme rate of speed is fast enough that Pucci can bypass or not be affected by abilities such as time stop. **'Universal Reset:' Eventually, the speed of time will reach to the end of the universe itself, and then it will be recreated. When Pucci recreates the universe, depending on his actions, there will be slight differences in the next universe. ***'Consequential Fate:' If Pucci kills a person/living being or it dies on its own terms, it will be reborn in a drastically different fashion in the next universe when it resets. They will no longer exist as the same person, but a different person with subtle differences and similarities to the person of before. If Pucci dies himself, the universe will immediately reset once again, but without his influence. '''Key:' Whitesnake | New Moon Pucci and C-Moon | Made in Heaven Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Stand Users Category:Humans Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Priests Category:Time Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Illusionists Category:Fusions Category:Hax Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 2